Missing
by slytherin368
Summary: Things are going missing around Hogwarts, most notably the sword of Gryffindor. Will Albus, Scorpius and Rose be able to find it before someone else does? updates whenever I feel like it.
1. New Information

(I own nothing) 5th year by the way

Chapter 1: New Information

It was 3:00 AM. Albus Potter woke up to hear his fater talking to someone. He stood up to see what was going on. He went downstairs to the living room to find Harry talking to Professor McGonogall.

 _professor McGonogall never comes over unless it's very serious...I wonder what's going on...well maybe i'll find out soon. Last time she came, an order member was missing... I hope everyone's okay, even though we don't get along very well because i'm is Slytherin... evryone in my family is a gryffindor. They all hate Slytherin. They think we're all bad... but look at Merlin! Merlin was a slytherin! Why can't they see we aren't terrible people... most of us anyway. Things between the houses have changed since they were at hogwarts. Why can't they see we aren't like the slytherins they knew...well some of us maybe..._

"what are you doing awake?" came his father's voice, waking him from his thoughts.

"oh, i just heard you talking, it woke me up. What's going on?" he asked, suspicious.

"nothing for you to worry about", McGonogall cut in, as harry was about to tell him. "Go back to bed. You must be up early tommorow to catch the hogwarts express. you need your rest.

"fine", said Albus, though he stopped halfway up the stairs to resume listening.

"now that he's back in bed, what will we do?" , came his father's voice again.

"whatever we can. We have to find it before it gets into the wrong hands. "

"but how will we-"

"we have to try. If it can cause this much destruction, we have to find it as soon as possible. "

"The sword of gryffindor always returns to true gryffindors. I wonder what's wrong."

Albus gasps at this. He's heard of the sword of gryffindor many times. He was in slytherin, but he'd always wanted to see it. It sounded so incredible, destroying horcruxes and everything. He'd always wanted to know how it would respond to a slytherin like himself. would it fly away at his touch? from what he gathered, it wouldnt , but he still wanted to see. would he be able to create the same amount of destruction with it as gryffindors though? _Probably not_ , he thought to himself. Then he realized Harry and Professor McGonogall were staring at him from the foot of the stairs, frowning. _I guess they heard me. Better get back to sleep for real now_ , he thinks. He gets up to leave,(he was sitting on the stairs) when Harry said "Don't even. I know you already heard. I guess you can stay. "McGonogall stares at him, clearly shocked. "I always hated being left out of the conversations with the order and such. And don't tell your friends about this, Albus."

"but I -" albus begins, but is cut of by Harry.

"no telling your friends." He gives Albus a stern look. " So your professor has come to tell me the sword of gryfindor is missing. It's not returning for anybody, as it did when needed while i was at school. we think somebody put a charm on it. "

"It doesn't make sense!" McGonogall screamed suddenly, putting her head in her hands.

"i know, but we'll figure it out. And dont even think about trying to find it yourself Albus, because it's dangerous. We think it's ben stolen or hidden, or both. We're not sure."

 _too bad. I was hoping to find it myself. maybe i will... but whatever my dad said, i am definitely telling scorpius. No way i'm not telling him._ "okay, i guess. I'm not even a Gryffindor so i wouldn't care." _Maybe i'll tell rose too. Scorpius seems to fancy her for whatever reason. She'd be interested in this too. Yeah i guess i will..._

"that doesnt mean a thing. You've always been interested. " said harry.

" well, that's true, but i'm really not interested in finding it. "

"Fine. go to bed now, or you will have detention with professor McGonogall here."

"i'd rather not." albus goes upstairs for real now, and falls asleep.

back in the living room, McGonogall is preparing to leave again. "goodbye Mr. Potter and have a lovely day tommorow. "

"it'll be tough waking up to get albus to the train , then stayiing awake for the meeting..."

"which starts at midnight, exactly in my office. You may apparate with the others to hogsmeade where i shall meet you to escort you all inside. see you then. " she then steps into the now green fireplace. "my office" . She dissapears immediately.

"lovely of her creating the special floo connection just to visit...well this _is_ a very serious matter..."

He goes upstairs to his own room and soon falls asleep.

 _I hope they find it soon,_ he thinks to himself. _Or we'll all be in trouble soon..._

Harry said farewell to his old professor while she left via floo. He then went back up to bed.

Albus awoke once again to find an owl hooting outside and pecking on the window. He recognized it to belong to his best friend Scorpius Malfoy. Their families had always been rivals, but they got on really well.

he took the letter from the owl along with a parcel. he opened the letter first.

 _Dear Albus,_

 _I know school starts tomorrow, but I just couldn't wait to tell you. My father' s been acting weird lately. He left for a couple day to find something. he told me to obliviate him when he got back. I did. I think he hid something. I don't know what, but if you might know what it its, tell me please. Also, this year at Hogwarts, we're going to have the first triwizard tournament since your dad was in his fourth year. I'm not entering of course, but I wonder if Rose would like me more if I did. You know I fancy her. It would be so clichéd if you were picked like your father. but you're a different person. You're a Slytherin. we may not be quite as bad as the Slytherins in our parents' year including my father., but we're still very different than the other houses, and are still hated pretty much by them. I wish we could be respected. but I guess i'm fine where I am. I also included a parcel which contains something I hope you'll like. I'll see you tomorrow._

 _Your friend,_

 _Scorpius_

Albus put aside Scorpius's letter and picked up the parcel, ripping it was a stack of cards. As he began to toss the stack to the side wondering why his best friend got him a stack of cards, he noticed something: the cards had [ictures on them which were moving. There was someone on every card including Dumbledore, Merlin, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Godric Gryffindor, Helga hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, snape, and others. He also noticed they were whispering to each other. There was a note attached on which were only 4 words.

 _to give you advice_

Albus set aside the cards and note next to the letter and went back to sleep.


	2. A new Professor

Albus and his family woke up late that day. Very late. In fact, they were ten minutes from being late for the Hogwarts express. Albus took one look at his clock, and ran around warning his family they had only five minutes. "WAKE UP EVERYONE!WAKE UP!WE"RE LATE!" . He then heard screaming as his family looked at the clocks. He pulled on his clothes and shoes and grabbed his trunk which was thankfully already packed and headed out the door. They had planned to travel by car, but it was way too late for that. _I hope we make it,_ Albus thought to himself. _Better bring the cards too._ he put them in his trunk and hurried out the door and down the stairs, his new owl hooting angrily. He wasn't a prefect. Neither was Scorpius. He heard his family going down the stairs. _I'll guess we're apparating, I hate apparating!_

So off they went together, First James with Harry and Lily with Ginny, leaving Albus alone for a few minutes. They left with a loud POP. _I hope they'll be back soon_ , thought Albus miserably. A few minutes later-with another loud POP-Harry returned. Together they apparated. Albus hated apparating but they only had a few minutes left. He began running to get to the barrier in time, but saw Scorpius running behind him with his dad. "go ahead dad, I'll catch up." Albus said the same to his own father, thinking Scorpius wanted to talk to him. "we only have a few minutes until the barrier is closed, what's up?"

"oh I wanted to see if you'd gotten my letter."

"I did. It was brilliant. Thanks for the cards they're amazing. I have something to tell you once we're on the train." .

"can't you tell me now Albus?"

"no, not here I don't want people overhearing it's really- oh no.".

"what?"

"we have 5 seconds before it closes! RUN!"

So the two friends linked arms and ran at the barrier. They barely made it. In fact, as they passed through, they had the feeling they were being squished between two walls. But they made it through. The train was leaving. They had to run at it. They put their trolleys on and began to get on themselves when it began moving. Albus barely grasped the end, but held on tight to both the train and Scorpius. They shouted goodbyes and Albus finally got on the train properly. He pulled up Scorpius and they found an empty compartment. Albus placed a charm on the room so they couldn't be overheard.

"so what did you want to tell me?", Scorpius asked , after they had been silent for several minutes.

"thought you'd never ask. The Sword of Gryffindor is missing. McGonagall came over to my house to tell my father last night."

"but that's impossible. It can't be missing. It's literally impossible. It returns to a true Gryffindor when needed."

"apparently not. McGonagall said someone might've charmed it to stay in one place."

"weird."

"didn't you say your father went to hide something? What if he went to find it and hide it from someone else."

"do you think Delphi's back?"

"hope not."

"me too. but hey... I have an idea that probably won't work but is worth a try.", said Scorpius slowly. " accio Sword of Gryffindor!" but the only thing that came to Scorpius was a sharp pain in his stomach. he screamed.

"what's wrong?"

"no idea.", said Scorpius, and then fell unconscious.

"Locomotor Scorpius!" said Albus, and Scorpius was lifted in the air. enchanted to float beside Albus. "maybe there's a teacher onboard, like how professor Lupin was onboard when the dementors attacked... better check the last compartment." ,And so he did. Indeed, there was a woman who appeared to be in her mid thirties sleeping in the corner, a group of first years chatting nervously nearby. " I hope I get Slytherin", one said." Slytherin?! disgusting! Gryffindor's the best.", replied another indeed looking disgusted. "You're both wrong. Ravenclaw is obviously better than the rest!" , said a third. "nah Hufflepuff is-" began a fourth, but at that moment they noticed Albus, with Scorpius behind him, now covered in blood. They screamed. But the woman kept sleeping. "rennervate!" , said Albus.

The woman woke up. "why did you wake me?!", she screamed, looking around murderously.

"My friend, ma'am." Albus pointed to Scorpius, who was now floating behind.

"well that's not good.", said the professor nervously. "You lot leave the room", she said , pointing to the group of first years who ran out the door immediately. She muttered the spell that removed sound from the room and then she changed. "by the way, guys, I'm a metamorphmagus. " She no longer looked like she was in her thirties. Now she appeared to be in her late teens, 18 or 19 years old. She had emerald green hair, like Slytherin green. Albus stared at her, gaping. "I'm your new defense against the dark arts teacher, Phoenix Black. I am 18 years old. Please don't tell the other students my real age, as they mustn't know. I remember you from Hogwarts by the way. I'm also the youngest auror ever. I passed all the tests and training in less than a year after I left Hogwarts. There's been suspicious activity lately, and I've been hired as your new defense against the dark arts teacher to keep an eye on things. I'll be the best teacher you ever have and don't plan to leave anytime soon. so..." she said turning to Scorpius finally. "what happened?"

"We were in our compartment talking. I...", he contemplated telling her he'd told someone what he heard about the Sword of Gryffindor.

"you what?"

"I told him the Sword of Gryffindor was missing."

"how'd you know?"

"I overheard professor McGonagall speaking to my father last night."

"And you told him why?"

"because he's my best friend that's why."

"i see."

"please don't tell anyone professor."

"don't worry, I won't", she replied with a wink. She murmured a spell under her breath and Scorpius/ wounds healed. "rennervate." his eyes opened and he began to stand up. "no. You need rest", Phoenix said. "you'll be going to madam Pomfrey as soon as we arrive at Hogwarts. sit down. I figured once I woke up i'd arrange my own group. like the slug club. But better." she transformed back. "any suggestions? well I have a couple, but i'd like to see what you think. You may each select one you think is particularly talented."

" that's hard. um Scorpius? any suggestions?"

"yeah, Rose."

"Rose?" , asked Phoenix. "isn't she a Gryffindor?"

"yes,"replied Scorpius," but she's incredibly talented."

"I guess I should pick a couple from each of the other houses. Albus, anyone in another house you'd suggest?"

"I guess i'd have to say my sister, Lily."

"good idea. I'm sure she's awesome.", said Phoenix. "well , I'll be off to invite them."

She returned about 10 minutes later with 6 students; Rose Granger-weasley Lily Potter,Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, Seraphina Bones , and Ernie Macmillan. "I haven't done anything wrong professor, Why did you bring us?" asked Rose.

"well first things first, Rose", Phoenix said.

"Shouldn't you call us by our last names?"

"I don't see why I should."

"hmm... maybe because you're our teacher!"

"well it's not like i'm twenty years older than you!"

"oh i'm sorry, you must be thirty years older than me!"

"more like three!"

"as if!"

"watch." and with that, she transformed back into being 18. Everyone gasped as she changed back. " My name is Phoenix Black and I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "

"but you must be about seventeen!"

"I'm 18!", she said sounding offended. "I'm a metamorphmagus. Parents would be asking questions if they learned their child's teacher was only 18! I'm also the youngest auror ever. I've been sent here by your mother to keep an eye on things. "

"But that still doesn't explain why you've brought us here!"

"Well I thought I could gather my own special group together, like the slug club, but much better. We will also have a couple celebrations you may invite your friends to, as there are only eight of us, two in each house."

"but we haven't been sorted yet", pointed out Lorcan.

"Ah , but I don't see how you wouldn't be Ravenclaws. "

"But we could be in Hufflepuff!" said Lysander.

"Luna told me you're brilliant."

"well I do hope we're in Ravenclaw." said Lorcan.

"and if you're not that's completely fine. it's not like I'll force you to leave. We just might add a couple others to our group."

"hold on...you said there were eight students, two in each house...but there's only six of us and no Slytherins!"

"honestly... he said you were brilliant... look around you!", they did so, and finally saw Scorpius and Albus sitting in the corner staring at them.

"oh...right...I saw them...I just..." Rose tried to say, flushing pink. "Hi Albus."

"Hello Rose."

" Scorpius."

"Hi Rose. It's been a while I was wondering if you-"

"don't even. "

"sorry."

"so we will meet every other day in a secret room I will show you when we arrive. After the feast, I will take you with me to show you.", Phoenix told them. "anyone have an idea for the name?" all of them raised their hands.

"ok let's see...what's your idea Lysander?"

"how about SSOP?"

"what does that stand for?"

"secret society of phoenix."

"maybe... Lorcan?"

"how about ASOP?"

" and that stands for...?"

"amazing society of Phoenix."

"possibly...Rose?"

"how about...TPC?"

"which is?"

"The Phoenix Club"

"I'll think about it...Lily?"

"no idea".

"anyone else? no? alright let's vote on it. How about ASOP?" Lorcan and Albus raised their hands.

"TPC?" Rose, Scorpius, and Lily raised their hands.

"SSOP?" Lysander, Seraphina, and Ernie raised their hands.

"It appears we're tied between TPC and SSOP. Lorcan and Albus must vote again. SSOP?" Albus raised his hand this time.

"TPC?" Lorcan.

"again it seems we're tied. I will now vote. My pick is SSOP. We will refer to our meetings as SSOP meetings from now on. More students may be invited later in the year, and you may only tell the person you invite when you invite them. We're almost there. Everyone's already changed so we're good to go." she transforms back into being in her thirties. "and...we're here. See you in my office after the feast." They get off, wondering what will happen next.

"firs' Years this way...firs' years!" , came Hagrid's call. Lorcan and Lysander got in a boat together and off they went. The rest of the group went to the carriages. Albus was glad people didn't hate him and Scorpius as much anymore. They got to the castle. Once inside, it was minutes before the sorting began. Scorpius was sent to the Hospital wing as soon as they got inside, however.

"SCAMANDER, LORCAN!" the hat shouted the hat. "RAVENCLAW!" There was a cheer from the Ravenclaw table.

"SCAMANDER, LYSANDER!" came next. "RAVENCLAW!" more cheering.

The feast went by rather quickly and uneventfully other than one small incident in which Professor McGonagall spilled her drink down her front, Then when Professor Flitwick laughed about it, he slapped his hand on the table causing both his food and drink to go flying into his own face. The mess was then cleaned up, and the feast resumed as usual.

A couple minutes after the feast, Phoenix went to wait for her group in her office. Albus left the Slytherin dungeon a few minutes after getting there, barely getting past a prefect that was patrolling, by saying that he had to go to a SSOP meeting with a teacher. The prefect did not ask what it was, but simply nodded and allowed him to pass. He got there a couple minutes after Lorcan and Lysander , who didn't even go to their common room , but went straight to Phoenix's office, being the first ones there. After Albus came Seraphina and Ernie, who had been stopped halfway across leaving the common room by a group of first years who kept asking them questions. Last came Rose and Lily, as there was a party in the Gryffindor common room celebrating the new school year.

"Thank you all for coming to our first SSOP meeting", Phoenix said after transforming once they had all arrived. Follow me to our meeting room." so she led them to the seventh floor, across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. She paced three times in front of the door, each time thinking : _I need a place to have our meetings, that has supplies for defense against the dark arts._ A door appeared. "in here"she told her group, and entered followed by the group. Once inside, she transformed back into her 18 year old self. "So first order of business. During meetings I beg you not to call me "professor", or "ma'am" as i'm only a couple years older and it's just weird. Second, these meetings will be for fun as well as for extra practice. and don't worry, during our meetings there will be no need for books unless absolutely necessary. Third, Albus, when Scorpius is out of the hospital wing, tell him the location of our meeting. Fourth, we will have many celebrations during the year, the soonest being our Halloween ball, which will be held in here. We will have one also for Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter, and an end-of-year party. Fifth, and last, any questions?" , nobody had questions, so they had a mini-celebration for the start of the new school year. nobody really danced with each other, and nobody else was invited as this was just a welcome-to-the-group sort of thing. Before they left, she told them "to enter, pace three times in front of where the door will appear, while thinking _I need a place to have our meetings, that has supplies for defense against the dark arts._ When they left, they were all exhausted, and went straight to sleep. Classes were to begin the next day, and they needed energy for that.


	3. The first day

(I own nothing)

Chapter three: The first day

Scorpius woke up early the next morning. He was still in the hospital wing. "Good morning Madam Pomfrey." , Scorpius said.

"good morning." , she replied

"Can I go now? I can't miss classes on my first day back and I feel fine!"

"Fine. But hurry, so you can get breakfast first."

He got up and ran out the door. Once in the Great Hall, he saw Albus. "Albus! Good morning", he yelled. Albus motioned for Scorpius to sit by him. Scorpius went over to sit by his friend. "good morning." Albus replied. " here's the plan, you take a bit of toast with you and I show you the place for our SSOP meetings. "

"alright. Let's go. " Scorpius said. So they went to the seventh floor. Right to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

"through here?" , Scorpius asked, gesturing to the tapestry.

"no", Albus replied, "over here." he gestured to the empty stretch of wall, then paced in front of it three times, each time thinking, _I need a place to have our meetings, that has supplies for defense against the dark arts._ The door appeared. He led Scorpius in.

"wow, this incredible...It's the room of requirement!"

"The what?"

"The room of requirement. In your father's fifth year, he used it to hold secret DA meetings which stood fro Dumbledore's army. It was a secret defense against the dark arts organization created when professor Umbridge would only teach them theory and wouldn't let them practice any spells, calling harry a liar when it came to the subject of Voldemort having returned. My father used it in sixth year, to fix the vanishing cabinet he let the death eaters come through the night Dumbledore died. But we should go, Defense Against the Dark Arts is about to begin."

"alright let's go." They went back out the door to find Phoenix and the rest of the class standing at the door. They closed the door.

"Why were you in there?" she asked, pretending to be angry, " this is our classroom!"

"we wanted to be early for class?", said Albus.

"I don't think so."

"why are classes here?"

"why not?", she asked with a wink.

"Reasons."

"I'd like to hear them in detention tonight."

"Gladly."

" Albus why'd you get us in detention on our first day of school?"

"you'll see", Albus replied, while Phoenix paced the wall. The door opened and they took their seats inside gaping at the room. It was full of defense against the dark arts supplies, with a whole wall dedicated to dark detectors, another full of books. It was nearly as impressive as the meeting room. " since this is your O.W.L. year we have to start really focusing. I though we could start by reviewing counter-jinxes and spells to fend of dark creatures. Let's begin with the ridikkulus spell. we will perform it on a boggart, which should be in that closet over there...", she said pointing to a closet that began shaking as she said they would need a boggart. "It will take the shape of your worst fears". she continued, "so be careful. If you need help, i'll be over here, but I don't want anyone running to me because they're embarrassed of their fears, because you'll never survive out there if you're embarrassed". She made a comfy looking couch appear in a corner, and sat down, calling for Rose to go first. "go ahead rose." Rose stepped forward as the door flung open. Immediately, an image of her being expelled for getting troll on every owl appeared, and her wand was being snapped while everyone laughed at her. "Ridikkulus!' she yelled, and her wand made itself whole, and McGonogall, along with the kids laughing turned into frogs, hopping about madly. "Albus, you're up."

Albus stepped up to find Scorpius lying dead on the floor next to his family, all with eyes open, staring into nothing. Except peculiarly, Scorpius also had blood gushing out of his chest like on the train...strange..."RIDIKKULUS!" Albus yelled, but to no avail. They all lay there, still as ever. He looked behind him to try to see the class standing there, but he couldn't see Scorpius. Could it be the real Scorpius lying dead in front of him with the rest of his family? For a horrible minute he believed they were dead. "Ridikkulus!" "Ridikkulus!" "RIDIKKULUS" He yelled, but the image in front of him did not change. He decided to try once more. "RIDIKKULUS!" and finally, They disappeared, to be replaced by clowns doing trick for him. He looked again to see Scorpius talking nervously to the professor, sitting on the couch. "alright, you're next Scorpius. "

He stepped up, looking nervous as ever. The image changed. Rose was now approaching him with a mad look about her, her wand at his throat. "you'll never amount to anything Scorpius, why should you survive?" she called to him. Now Albus appeared too, also with a wand, "she's right you know...you're worthless." Then Draco appeared behind him, calling:" you're no son of mine, I regret the day you were born... you're the reason Astoria died and you know it!", all with a mad look in their eye and their wands pointing at him, closing in. "s-stop. please. NO!" , he screamed as they advanced. "r-r-ridikkulus!". It was the only spell he ever had trouble with other than the patronus charm. The spell made no difference as they advanced. "RIDIKKULUS!" Rose was almost to him. "you're worthless. Why would I ever like you? I'd rather date my broom!" The class stared in awe at the scene before them. "RIDIKKULUS!" he screamed, finally sending them all away, as they all began to simultaneously use all three unforgivable curses. "wow. your fears are very strong." Said Phoenix standing up. The three people you care about most telling you you're worthless... and trying to kill you. Albus send him to the hospital wing to get him a calming draught."

Rose stared at him as they left. There was something off about it though... almost like she was concerned... but no he must have imagined it because when he looked at her again she was scowling at him, as always... "that was horrible, seeing us all coming after you...It's very strange to see yourself trying to use an unforgivable on your best friend while telling him how horrible he is. Sorry", he added seeing the look on Scorpius' face. They arrived at the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was not very pleased to see Scorpius back again. "here...have some chocolate...should help... " she handed Scorpius some chocolate."and a calming draught should help...now you should be able to return to class, so..." she handed him the calming draught as he ate his chocolate. They returned to class after that, the door opening right as they arrived. They took their seats again. They were back just in time for homework to be assigned. They had to write a 10 inch essay on Counter-jinxes and their respective uses, as well as how they were invented.

Then, they had potions with Ravenclaw. The Slytherins were actually teaching the first years the proper way to create a draught of living death and first had to demonstrate. Lorcan and Lysander finished their potions perfectly and received top marks. Albus and Scorpius managed to get full marks too, but instead of teaching Lorcan and Lysander whom they were paired with, the first year twins had to help them. Their potions professor made them do a 1 foot essay on the full history of draught of living death, all it's uses, and how to correctly create the potion.

Next came their break, so they started on their DADA homework. They were about halfway through when it was time for lunch. They left immediately, as they were both starving.

At lunch, they ate their food quickly, discussing the SSOP meeting that was to come later, as well as their detention. " It'll probably just be an excuse for a meeting, I'm telling you Scorpius, don't worry about getting detention."

"She sounded very serious when she gave us detention."

"she had to sound convincing , Scorpius, or the others would have been suspicious."

" I don't know. If it turns out to be real detention though-"

"It won't be Scorpius, just trust me, it won't!"

After lunch they had charms which passed rather uneventfully other than a mishap while practicing the summoning charm, in which a Hufflepuff was injured by Flitwick, who was accidentally summoned instead of a pillow. They both had to be sent to the hospital wing, so they had the rest of the period free for homework. They finished their DADA and started on potions. Thankfully, they had no charms homework.

They weren't as lucky with transfiguration. They had to turn mice into cats, and most of them failed miserably. Only Rose and Scorpius managed to complete the spell successfully. They were all assigned a foot long essay explaining how to successfully transfigure anything into a cat. The students who were not successful in the transfiguring had to do an extra half foot on their essays.

Finally, they had divination. Professor Trelawney welcomed them and they worked with the dreams they'd had in the past few days. They were given a dream journal for homework and were told to write down their dreams and interpret them.

After lessons, they went back to their essays. They finished potions, and Albus was almost halfway through transfiguration which Scorpius had already finished and was reading a book. He didn't have enough time to finish His essay however because they had to leave for their detention which Scorpius was still worrying was actual detention. He thought they'd be in trouble for sure for getting detention on their first day back and would surely have house points taken away by McGonogall when she found out about it.

That night, Albus and Scorpius had detention, which was actually their second SSOP meeting. They began by discussing plans for the Halloween ball which was still months away, yet nevertheless, they felt the need to discuss. They began work on patronuses. Nobody managed t produce a corporeal patronus by the end of the meeting though a couple of them came pretty close. They all left, very disappointed around midnight. they were all exhausted from trying to produce a corporeal patronus. However. before allowing them to leave, Phoenix had to tell them something important. "We have to be more careful. a seventh year almost walked in on our meeting while we were practicing our patronus charms. Nice job everyone, by the way, especially you two", she said to Lorcan and Lysander," you're only first years and you still managed to produce a slivery cloud that slightly resembled an animal. Even better than some of the older members... anyways, see you tomorrow everyone! By the way once quidditch starts, we'll have to have practice less often...but by then you'll all be better at these spells, and we won't really need to practice quite as often... goodnight." With that, the students left, and Phoenix transformed back. They were all exhausted and fell asleep immediately once they got to their dorms.


	4. The letter

(I still own nothing)

Chapter 4: The Letter

The next month or so was a blur, there was a transfiguration mishap in which Albus was turned into a kitten, and a problem in potions when Scorpius accidentally set the classroom on fire. Literally. Fire. The whole school had to be evacuated because the fire was magical and temperamental. It wasn't going to be put out by a simple water spell such as "auguamenti". It spread through the entire school before it was stopped by a little known ancient spell that Rose had remembered. Fifty points to Gryffindor. They were still suffering the consequences. Scorpius had detention for the whole month because of it. On his last detention, he was to clean the trophy room without magic. He arrived nervously, to find Albus waiting there. "I got detention too." He told his friend sadly. "At least it's my only night and your last."

"how did you get detention?" , Scorpius asked.

" I accidentally turned McGonagall into a penguin."

"wow, and you only got one night? She's the headmistress!"

"She had other problems..." ,Albus replied with a shrug.

"I got a whole month!"

"You nearly burned down the whole school."

"fair."

on they worked, until midnight. By the time they left, the trophy room was spotless. you could see your reflection in every trophy and even eat off the floor. (not recommended.)

The next morning was a Saturday, so they didn't have lessons. They slept until lunchtime, since they had to work so hard the previous night. When they finally woke up, they were starving and went straight to the great hall to get lunch. After eating, they were about to leave to practice quidditch outside,( they'd gotten new brooms over the summer), when something strange happened. An owl landed on Scorpius' head. At a second glance, Albus discovered it was his owl. Yet, when he looked at the letter, he saw it was addressed to Scorpius. He handed it over, wondering why someone used _his_ owl to send _Scorpius_ a letter. He handed it to Scorpius. It read;

 _Dear Scorpius,_

 _Tell Albus I'm sorry I used his owl. I had to contact you, and I saw the owl flying past. You have to listen to me. Or read. Whatever. I'm in Azkaban. Tomorrow it'll likely be in the paper, but whatever it says is a lie. I did not steal anything. I was trying to hide it. You have to find the sword of Gryffindor, before it's in the wrong hands. I've included a map leading to where it's hidden, but I made it vague, in case it's intercepted. Get together in a group and find it. Don't listen to what the others say, and don't contact Harry , Hermione , or Ron. Delphi's back, and she's controlling them. I might not even be safe in Azkaban for long. I wouldn't normally put this sort of pressure on you, but you're our only hope._

 _Love,_

 _Draco_

When Scorpius finished reading his letter, he handed it to Albus for him to read.

"so?", Scorpius asked.

"so what?" Albus replied puzzled.

"So, what are you waiting for? let's go get Rose!" , with that, Scorpius ran over to the Gryffindor table to tell Rose.

"Scorpius, for the last time, I don't want to talk to you!" Rose yelled, as she saw him run over.

"Read this!" he told her, and thrust the paper into her hands.

"what is it?" she asked, curiously.

"a letter. from my dad. read it."

"no!"

" It's important. The sword of Gryffindor!"

"fine", she told him, finally reading the paper in her hands. when she was finished she looked back at him, standing up.

"so, when are we going?" she asked.

"hoped you'd say that." Scorpius said, relieved. "Come on, Albus is waiting for us. " so he lead her to what was an old , abandoned classroom on the second floor.

"Hi Rose." Albus called from a corner.

"Hi Albus." came her reply. "So? When are we going and where is this map it mentioned?"

"oh, here, I didn't get a chance to look at it yet..." Scorpius said, drawing it from his pocket. It showed a map of the country. It didn't have anything marked other than town names, but a clue was appearing at the top as though being written by an invisible person and quill. It read, _"go to the place of mystery."_

"what does that mean?" Albus asked?

"of course it means the department of mysteries!" said Rose and Scorpius simultaneously. "what else would it mean".

"but how do we get there?" Albus asked.

"Thestrals, of course, what else?" they said again simultaneously.

"ok, then. When?"

"NOW!" they yelled at him.

"all right, chill", he said.

Off they went. They left the classroom, and went to the grounds. They entered the forest. They had to walk a ways to reach the thestrals, but once they got there, only Scorpius and Albus could see them, as Rose had never seen anyone die.

"Where are they", she asked, looking around. "I can't see them."

"There's one here", he said, pointing to one nearest him. "but there's only two."

" We should've asked how to attract Thestrals... I wish we knew..."

"You- _the_ Rose Weasley, daughter of Hermione Granger, Don't know how to attract a Thestral? Wow."

"now's not the time to complain! We need a plan!"

"well...", Scorpius began nervously," you could...ride with me? If you want to", he added quickly.

"yeah, why not? I think it's a good idea. Especially since I can't see the thestrals... would be nice to have someone with me." She said, both her and Scorpius' faces going a bit pink.

"all right", he said, getting on the thestral while Albus mounted his. Then he helped Rose on behind him. "hold on." he said. when she did, Rose flushed a deeper shade. Soon enough, they'd arrived at the ministry. It was about 9 by then. They dismounted the thestrals. They walked toward the visitor entry, which appeared to be a telephone booth. They entered, and dialed 62442- MAGIC. Then a female voice came. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, and Rose Weasley." Scorpius told the voice. "We're here to find the sword of Gryffindor. "

Three stickers came out of the slot. Each saying one of their names, as well as " **Search for the sword** " printed below.

"nice", Albus said, examining his own with a grin. They put them on as they sank into the ground. Finally, they reached the main floor. "Please go to the front desk to have your wands checked and have a nice day", the voice called as they exited. Only, the room was completely empty. The front desk had nobody there. So, they went straight to the lifts, and went down to the department of mysteries, where the sword was supposedly located.

They pushed open the door at the end of the hallway and entered, to find several doors staring back. Before they closed the door, Rose used the same spell as Hermione once had to mark the doors. She marked it with a blue X. Then they closed it, and the room spun. there was a swirl of blue from the door they'd marked. They entered a door with an archway in the middle with steps leading down to it.

Right when Scorpius was about to step through the arch, Rose screamed suddenly, "DON"T!" and held him back. "that archway only leads to death!"

"Fine, let's look back at the map." now, the map had an arrow on it, pointing directly at the archway.

"see. I have to go through." And he was about to, but it began to glow. It was like a hole of light, but different. The glow got larger and larger, then a Man stepped out. A man none of them had met. A man who was supposed to be dead. Sirius Black stepped through the veil, gaping. He was alive and well.

"wha- I'm- and- here- how? "

"that's precisely what I want to know." Rose said, gaping at Sirius, who hadn't aged one bit. He looked exactly the same as the day he "died".

"Hey have you seen the sword of Gryffindor?" Scorpius asked hopefully.

" no but I have this." He held out a shimmering ruby.

"I think that's from the sword!" He examined it then put it into his pocket, grinning.

"So what are you doing here? Saving the wizarding world from disaster like your father?" he said jokingly.

"actually yeah."

"can I help? It's the least I could do..."

"for what? We didn't do anything! You just sort of... appeared." Albus said, confused.

" No, here's how it happened, I saw this light... and it led me to the edge of the veil. There's another world back there. The veil is a link between life and death. A link I believed to be one-way until a few moments ago. Once I got to the edge, I heard voices outside. Yours. Then the light came to the veil and started ... growing... then I stepped out and here I was. I'm pretty sure you guys were the reason I'm back. There's no other explanation!

"Alright! we could use the help." Scorpius said.

" Albus!' I'll certainly need to visit your father. He'd be delighted! Sirius said suddenly.

"of course. We need to take you straight to our house." Albus said excitedly.

"what about the sword? We need to find it!"

"alright, but you have to see Harry first! since you haven't aged you'd be about the same age! It'd be awesome. Let's go. So they went back, Scorpius pocketing the stone, on the Thestrals. Rose once again went with Scorpius and Sirius took over Albus', having Albus sit behind him. This was fair, as Sirius was still older despite not aging. After a while, They arrived at the Potters' house. Albus unlocked the door and they entered. Scorpius and Rose waited in the living room while Albus and Sirius went upstairs to find Harry. They entered the room, unable to contain their grins. Sirius walked over to Harry and shook him awake. Harry's eyes opened almost immediately, and were shocked to see who had awakened him.

"SIRIUS!" he shouted.


End file.
